Horror Movie
by Greeneyesnevershinedsobright
Summary: Cameron and Damian decide to watch a horror movie together. Lots of Dameron fluff.


"Are you ready?" Cameron asked as he leaned down and turned on the TV.

"Of course" Damian smiled, sitting down on the couch. In all honesty, he wasn't. Watching a horror movie at night was never a good idea for him, seeing how even something as plain as a tree could scare him at any hour of the day.

"mhm" Cameron teased as he pressed play and joined his best friend on the couch. Cameron knew how scared the Irish lad sitting next to him got, but he also needed a good laugh. It had been about a week since Macy and he had decided that it would be best for them to be just friends, even after their 2 year relationship.

As the movie started, the only light in the room was coming from the television. It lit up the two boys faces, causing them to be in a trance. As the title screen showed, a door shut outside their apartment causing Damian to jump.

"What was that?" Damian asked, moving closer to Cameron, looking around the room frantically.

"Chill out Damo" Cameron laughed as he placed his hand on Damian's arm. "It was just Ms. Berg doing her nightly walks" He smiled as he removed his hand.

After a few more minutes of silence, Cameron looked at Damian, laughing slightly at the sight before him. Damian had somehow managed to conjugate every pillow on the couch and built a fort around himself, with his eyes glued to the movie in front of them.

"If you're that scared we can turn it off" Cameron said, breaking the silence.

Damian shook his head, refusing to look away. Cameron smiled again, shaking his head and returning his attention to the movie. After a few more scenes, Damian covered his eyes, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Don't go in there" He whispered as if the actor could hear him. He sighed as the charter entered the home ignoring Damian's suggestion. "I told you not to go in there" Damian said with a tone of slight anger.

"Damo, they can't hear you" Cameron laughed, now turning to face him fully.

"Well, they should. I bet if I was there they wouldn't be in this situation" Damian pouted as he also turned to face his best friend.

"If you were there" Cameron laughed, "you would have been so far out of the picture you would look like a tree in the distance."

Damian pouted, even though he knew it was true. Damian moved a little bit closer to his best friend, trying to find some comfort and safety. Without thinking, Cameron casually flung his arm around Damian, pulling him in a bit closer. To any normal guys, this would be weird, but ever since The Glee Project, Damian and Cameron have been close. So close in fact that having Cameron holding Damian was nothing out of the ordinary.

An hour later once the movie was over, both boys yawned signaling that it was time for bed.

"Well, are you going to be ok?" Cameron teased as he turned on the lights, letting his eyes adjust.

"Of course" Damian lied, as he removed all the pillows he had been using as a shield. Once he stood up, he walked over to Cameron. "Goodnight buddy" He smiled, walking past him to his room.

Once Damian was alone, he froze looking around out of fear. He stood at his doorway, looking at his bed. It seemed so safe, yet so far away. Within moments, he flipped his lights off and jumped into his bed, not letting his feet touch the floor. "_I knew this was a dump idea_" He whispered to himself as he laid there looking at the ceiling. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a car alarm went off outside, causing him to jump. He quickly grabbed his phone next to him and texted Cameron. Within seconds Cameron responded.

**Cam: It was nothing, if you're that scared come in here and sleep on the floor you big baby.**

"_You don't have to tell me twice"_ Damian said as he flew out of bed and into Cameron's room. Even though their rooms were about 5 feet apart, to Damian it felt like he couldn't get in there quick enough. Without hesitation he entered Cameron's room, finding the light off. He figured his roommate was asleep as he quietly grabbed a pillow and blanket and laid down next to Cameron's bed.

"I knew that was a bad idea" Cameron said as he moved his body so that he was facing Damian.

"Shut it" Damian moaned, it's not like he was exactly proud of having to sleep on the floor like a 5 year old.

"I'm just saying, if you were _that_ scared you should have told me" Cameron laughed as he turned his bed light on and looked down at Damian. "Look, just come up here, there is enough room for the both of us" Cameron sighed as he moved over so that Damian would have room.

Normally Damian would have declined, but he was scared. He sighed, standing up and joining Cameron. "Thanks" He mumbled, still embarrassed.

Cameron nodded as he turned his back to Damian who back was now touching his. "Goodnight Damian" Cameron whispered, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight" Damian sighed as he turned to face Cameron, keeping his fingertips on his back, knowing that Cameron would be there all night to protect him from his own fears.

Cameron woke up to the sound of Damian's small whining. Hesitantly, he reached over his sleeping friend and grabbed his glasses checking the clock.

"Damian" He whispered, gently shaking his friend. It took him a few moments, but soon enough he saw those deep blue eyes open slowly.

"what?" Damian whispered, still sound half asleep.

"I think you were having a nightmare" Cameron explain, reaching over again to turn on the light.

Damian moaned covering his eyes with his hands. "Did I wake you?" He asked, his accent so thick Cameron couldn't understand him.

"No" Cameron lied as he sat up and looked down at the brunette lying next to him. "Are you alright though?" He asked with real concern in his voice.

Damian shrugged as he looked up at Cameron. "I guess so, I don't remember anything" He paused, "what time is it?" He asked as he turned to look at the clock. "Oh shit Cam, its 2:15, I'm sorry" He sighed as he faced the taller blond again.

"Don't worry about it" Cameron smiled, patting Damian's cheek. He frowned instantly at the heat that shot up his arm as he simply touched his best friend.

Damian bit his lower lip, feeling the same chemical reaction Cameron did, looking away. "Hey Cam?" Damian asked, looking back up at his roommate.

"Yeah?" Cameron asked.

"Do you want me to go back to my room?" Damian whispered, hoping his answer would be no.

"Nah you can stay, besides who's going to protect you from the boogey man?" Cameron smiled as he reached over Damian turning off the light and putting his glasses on his alarm clock. As he laid down next to Damian, he could feel their breathing in sync. He couldn't help but wonder what Damian was thinking about at that moment.

"Cam, are you alright?" He heard Damian whisper.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked, turning to see that Damian was already looking at him. With the small amount of moonlight coming through the window, Cameron could see Damian's silhouette perfectly, the moonlight outlining everything from Damian's jaw to the curve of his back.

"Yup" Damian sighed as he moved a bit closer to Cameron. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his chest as he felt his skin on Cameron's. "I'm sorry that I get like this" Damian mumbled as he closed his eyes feeling sleep come over him again. "I don't mean to be annoying or anything."

"You're not annoying Damo, it's cute" Cameron whispered, barley loud enough for Damian to hear him. After a few minutes of silence, Cameron heard Damian's breathing deepen, showing that he had once again fallen asleep. Cameron moved closer to Damian's ear as he breathed heavily. There was no denying the feelings he felt for this boy, even if he had to keep them hidden.

"Goodnight Damo" Cameron whispered as he lightly kissed the sleeping boy on his forehead. Cameron sighed once again as he turned his back not wanting to wake Damian from his finally peaceful sleep. As he laid there he felt Damian stir, as his arms wrapped around Cameron's waist naturally. Cameron knew that Damian was asleep, but he didn't mind. Tonight he would be falling asleep in the arms of the person he loved.


End file.
